


Always and Always

by abrassaxe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, everyone is happy, generally just silly and fun, honestly it's saccharine, kayak-related shenanigans, modern-ish AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrassaxe/pseuds/abrassaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the love of your life just falls out of a kayak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something for my friend [stillnovember](http://stillnovember.tumblr.com) on her birthday. It's a little outside my usual genre (read: way outside my genre), and my first time writing Alistair, so I hope that I've done his caterwauling some justice! 
> 
> Hats off to [stillnovember](http://stillnovember.tumblr.com) on such an excellent Warden. I hope I got Mira right, too. Happy birthday, smol friend. ♥
> 
> I should also add that this is absolutely inspired by [the kayak video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3WeXGmqYsE). You know the one.

To Mira Brosca, Alistair Theirin was many things. Her dearest friend, a light in the darkness, love of her life, and, to her chagrin, an absolute dweeb. The “kayaking adventure” had been his idea. Likely because he hadn’t anticipated falling out of it.  
  
“Mira, help me!” He clung to the capsized kayak, scrabbling and perfectly helpless. “I don’t know what to do.” Mira rested the paddle in her lap, observing Alistair’s floundering with a look that was somewhere between amusement and pity. He seemed more in danger of never living this down than drowning, held above the water by his neon orange life jacket. Even his golden hair seemed somewhat dejected, flopping into his face, already dripping wet.  
  
“You’re practically a giant,” Mira reminded him. “Just stand up.” He shook his head.  
  
“I can’t. Oh, I can’t. It’s too deep. I don’t know what to do. Oh, Mira. I never thought I’d die like this. Darkspawn, the Blight, maybe. Rest in pieces Alistair, done in by a kayak.” Mira raised a brow, suppressing a grin.  
  
“You finished?”  
  
He paused, water sloshing up against the kayak.  
  
“You know, it hurts me that you’re not more concerned.” Mira pointed.  
  
“What’s that on your shirt?”  
  
  
Alistair swallowed the better half of an undignified shriek, flailing in the water. His fingers seized on some weed or other, which he threw likely more out of spite than revulsion.  
  
“I am still sinking, I’ll remind you!”  
  
“I don’t know how to help you! You need to get to land and flip your kayak back over.”  
  
“Slight, uh, slight problem with that.”  
  
“Because it’s sinking?”  
  
“Because it’s sinking!” Mira hid a grin behind her hand. There was, hilarity aside, still something of an obstacle to overcome. It wouldn’t do to have to fish their kayak – their _rented_ kayak – out of the bottom of the lake. “Mira. Mira, you’re too quiet.”  
  
“I’m thinking.” She stroked her chin for emphasis, watching as Alistair bobbled uselessly in the water, forlornly slapping the surface with his paddle. “Or you could just stay there.”  
  
“Ah, yes. My new home. Prime real estate, if you ask me. Which you didn’t.” Mira couldn’t help a chuckle.  
  
“I’m not going to leave you here.” It had only been some banter, but the thought that even for a second, she might actually leave him behind, was one that Mira couldn’t tolerate. It took another moment’s thought, before she paddled carefully alongside Alistair’s kayak.  
  
“Got a plan?” he asked. She let out a wry laugh.  
  
“I sure as shit hope so.”

* * *

  
After an hour and a half, and more splashing than was entirely necessary, the two made their way ashore. Mira stepped out of the kayak, and stretched.  
  
“Still not one of your worst ideas,” she said. Alistair sat down in the grass, leaning back on his elbows.  
  
“You sure? That felt like maybe it could make the top ten.” Mira settled down beside him. By now they were both pretty well soaked, and it hardly mattered if one or the other of them got any soggier. “You must be exhausted.”  
  
“A bit,” Mira admitted, leaning her head against his sodden shoulder. “But this is fine.” It was easy to close her eyes. Safe, effortlessly comfortable in spite of it all, just for a little while… But there was always doubt. She pressed her lips together. “You think it’ll always be like this?”  
  
“I’m sure we’ll dry out eventual – oh.” His smile was sheepish, and warm. “If I have anything to say about it? Always and always.” Mira couldn’t help smiling back.  
  
“Always and always.”


End file.
